


Little wizard

by Shaladaze



Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Tales of Arcadia: Wizards
Genre: First Meeting, One-Shot, Pre-Wizards, more than 900 years ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26201128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaladaze/pseuds/Shaladaze
Summary: Archibald was just trying to hunt, this human wizard however was much more interesting.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 95





	Little wizard

It was a warm day, the sun’s rays shined brightly through the canopy of foliage, creating pillars of light that warmed the grass below it and anything that walked through the light.

Archibald crouches through the bushes, trying to avoid the sunlight as much as possible, it wasn’t going to hurt him but with his black fur it would just make him unbearably hot and after nearly roasting in the sun hours earlier, he could use a break.

The scent of cooking had called him this direction, a tempting fish smell had floated his way and if he was lucky he might get a taste of it. He just had to be careful of whatever creature was dumb enough to start a fire in a forest.

Humming brings his attention to the figure he was sneaking up on, the body swaying back and forth slightly with the mood they had set. With that attitude Archibald assumed this was a human. Easy prey then.

Lowering to his haunches, the cat eyes his target before pouncing, his claws digging into the thick leather on their shoulders while he puts as much weight on the human as possible.

Said human screams in surprise, their hands flying out to try and stop themselves from falling but their momentum sends their face into the dirt anyway.

Looking around, Archibald takes note that there is no campfire, in fact, it looked as if this human hadn’t set up camp. The next he notices, is the cooked fish lying just to the side.

Leaping for the food, the cat makes a grab for it preparing to run back into the forest, he’s stopped by a hand grabbing his tail and tossing him away from the food. A bright blue bubble forming around him before he can land.

“Little fuzz all gave me a scare!”

The turns in his small ball of confinement to see the human’s hand glowing the same blue as the bubble around him. So it wasn’t just a normal human but a wizard.

Knowing this, then the wizard probably knows he is a magical creature and not a normal cat. Taking on a defensive stance, he shifts his form into that of his dragon, the change was painful and draining but it gave him many more options to defend himself.

“Whoa, wha-“

The dragon shakes it’s head and growls, “Prepare yourself wizard! You don’t just challenge a dragon and expect nothing to happen!” With that he takes a deep breathe and summons the inner fire in his belly before blowing it outward. Popping the bubble fairly easily and pushing the wizard back a few paces.

The human waves their hand around, “Wait! Wait! I didn’t mean to challenge you!”

Archibald stops his onslaught, the humans cowering form confusing him, “You’re a wizard aren’t you?”

The human peeks out from behind his arm, “Not really!”

The dragon squints, giving an annoyed huff as he pulls out his glasses and puts them on, “What do you mean not really? You just used magic.”

Upon closer look, the dragon realizes exactly why this human was cowering, “You’re a child!”

Said child let’s his arms down slightly, “I’m almost 14!”

Archibald shakes his head, of all the types of humans he could find, he found a small wizard without company. Groaning he lets down his threatening stance, “Why in the world is a child alone in the forest?”

A sad look crosses the human’s face, “I had to run away from home. My parents were trying to hide me but the king ordered all magical beings killed and anyone who was hiding them too. I didn’t want them to get hurt.”

Heaving a sigh, the all great and powerful dragon realizes he won’t be able to steal from the child. Especially if he was alone.

The human perks up, a wide smile on his face, “I’m Hisirdoux! What’s your name?”

Confused, the cat responds, “Archibald.”

The child crawls closer to him so they stay eye level, “Archie then, it’s nice to meet you!” The child reaches behind him to grab something before holding it out to the dragon, “Here, you tried to take it so I assume you’re hungry! You can have it.”

The newly nicknamed ‘Archie’ stares at the fish being offered, it was incredibly tempting but, “As much as I want it, I’m not going to steal from a child and my name is Archibald not Archie.”

The human frowns, “Archie sounds cuter, and you’re not stealing if I’m giving it to you.”

The food is offered once more and the need to eat wins over the dragons inner battle, he takes the fish with a happy purr as he eats it.

“There, that’s not so bad.” A hand brushes over the scales in his head, making his freeze for a moment before calming down.

“You’re super soft you know.”

After that they fall into silence, each one just enjoying the company of the other through the odd interaction. When the fish is finally gone the human pulls away.

“Do you want to come with me Archie?”

The dragon tilts his head, “And where are you going?”

A shrug, “I don’t know yet but it would be fun if there were two of us!”

Archibald considers this, if he traveled with the wizard then at least they wouldn’t be alone. And that trap spell was rather impressive for a child’s magic.

“Alright, I’ll go with you.”

A huge smile plasters onto the kids face, “Really?!”

He rolls his eyes, “Yes real-ly!” The last of it leaves him in a rush of breath, the child’s arms wrapped around him suddenly.

“That’s great! We’re going to be the best of friends and we’re going to have so much fun!”

The human pulls away to pick up his forgotten satchel, excitement radiating off of his form so much that the child is jumping in place.

The cat catches sight of a small tag hanging off of the bag, the word written on it leaving his mouth, “Douxie.”

The kid turns to look at him with surprise, “Y-yes?”

The dragon’s eyes widen, he hadn’t realized that was a shorter version of the child’s name, “Uh, what about,” he trails off, words escaping him for a minute, then he remembers the fish, “Your food! It was cooked but I don’t see a fire.”

The chi-Douxie’s cheeks turn red, “I used magic.” He holds up a hand, a small blue flame coming into existence in his palm.

“Impressive, and you didn’t learn that from a teacher?”

He smiles, “Nope! Figured it out myself.”

Feeling oddly proud of his new companions abilities, he shifts his form back into that of a cat.

“How do you do that anyway?”

Archie shrugs, “Dragons have the ability to shape shift.”

Douxie smiles, “That’s so cool.”

Now as a cat, Archie leads the child away from their old spot, keeping his ears open for any kind of noise. He would make sure this small wizard stayed safe while in his company, however long that lasts.


End file.
